wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enzo Amore
) Hackensack, Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Enzo Amore Eric Anthony Real1 |Altura= 5 pies y 11 pulgadas (1.80 m) |Peso= 200 lb (91 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Hackensack, Nueva Jersey |Entrenadores= WWE Performance Center |Debut= 25 de octubre de 2012 |Retiro= }}Eric Arndt (nacido el 8 de diciembre de 1986), conocido profesionalmente como Real1, es un rapero y luchador profesional estadounidense. El es mejor conocido por su trabajo con WWE, donde el debutaría el 25 de octubre de 2012 y aparecería bajo el nombre de ring Enzo Amore. Como Enzo Amore, el sería un dos veces WWE Cruiserweight Champion. El también es conocido por su trabajo en equipo con Big Cass, donde el haría equipo desde 2013 al 2017. Juntos, ellos ganarían el Premio Final de Año de NXT por Tag Team del Año 2015. Principios de su vida Arndt nació en Hackensack, Nueva Jersey el 8 de diciembre de 1986. El creció en Waldwick, Nueva Jersey, donde asistió a la Escuela Julia A. Traphagen, Escuela Crescent y Escuela Secundaria de Waldwick. El jugaría al fútbol en la Escuela Waldwick. Arndt continuaría su carrera futbolística en la División III (NCAA) de la Universidad de Salisbury, jugando como apoyador y safety para las Gaviotas desde 2007-2009. Arndt finalmente obtendría un título en periodismo. Anteriormente trabajaría como DJ y vendedor de entradas para los New York Jets, un pianista, y gerente de Hooters. Carrera como luchador profesional 'WWE' 'Entrenamiento y NXT (2012–2016)' : Artículo principal: Enzo y Cass Arndt no tenía experiencia previa en lucha libre antes de que WWE lo contratara. Se había entrenado con Joe DeFranco en el gimnasio DeFranco's Training Systems en Wyckoff, Nueva Jersey desde los 16 años. Por casualidad, el ejecutivo de la WWE Triple H también comenzó a entrenar con DeFranco; Arndt, un fanático de la lucha libre profesional de toda la vida, hizo un vídeo recopilatorio de el mismo haciendo varios ejercicios y contando una promo. Cuando DeFranco mostró el vídeo a Triple H, Arndt recibió una prueba en WWE, lo que finalmente resultó en su firma. En agosto de 2012, WWE firmó a Arndt, quien luego comenzó a usar el nombre de ring Eric Anthony. En noviembre de 2012, se le dio el nombre de ring Enzo Amore cuando debutó en el sistema de desarrollo de la WWE NXT como luchador. thumb|left|170px|Amore (derecha) con [[Big Cass|Colin Cassady durante WrestleMania Axxess en marzo de 2015]] Amore debutaría en la televisión de NXT como un heel, siendo descrito como un "estereotípico engreído, bocazas de Jersey Shore" y una "versión descomunal del hombre que interpreta el papel", el 22 de mayo de 2013, donde el sería aplastado por Mason Ryan. Amore pasaría a formar una alianza con Colin Cassady, quien también había perdido antes con Ryan, y se llamaron a sí mismos "los tipos más reales en la sala". En la vida real, Arndt (Amore) conoció a Bill Morrissey (Cass) cuando Morrissey tenía 15 años, ellos jugaban al baloncesto juntos en la Cage of Manhattan, Nueva York, casi 10 años antes de reunirse en NXT en agosto de 2013. A pesar de la alianza entre Amore y Cassady, Ryan los derrotaría fácilmente en luchas individuales consecutivas en julio, pero perdería en una lucha en desventaja. Ryan superaría a los dos cuando hizo que Amore y Cassady fueran atacados por Tons of Funk. Después de la lucha con Ryan, Amore y Cassady iniciaron una rivalidad con Alexander Rusev, Sylvester Lefort y Scott Dawson volviéndose face. El 25 de septiembre episodio de NXT, Amore y Cassady participaron en una lucha guantelete para una futura chance por los NXT Tag Team Championship; ellos comenzaron la lucha, primero derrotando a CJ Parker y Tyler Breeze, luego derrotando a Rusev y Dawson pero perderían ante The Ascension. thumb|170px|Amore y Cassady son acompañados por su manager [[Carmella en marzo de 2015]] En noviembre de 2013, Amore sufriría una fractura en una pierna durante un entrenamiento. Amore regresaría el 26 de junio de 2014 episodio de NXT, salvando a Cassady de un ataque de Sylvester Lefort y Marcus Louis. A principios de agosto, Amore y Cassady participaron en el torneo por los NXT Tag Team Championship. Ellos derrotarían a Jason Jordan y Tye Dillinger en la primera ronda, pero fueron eliminados por The Vaudevillains (Aiden English y Simon Gotch) en la segunda ronda. Lefort y Louis luego renovaron su rivalidad con Amore y Cassady al atacarlos y afeitarle la barba de Amore. Como resultado, Amore desafiaría a Lefort a una lucha con el cabello del perdedor en juego durante NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way que ganaría Amore, pero Lefort se escapó, dejando a su compañero Louis perder su cabello y sus cejas. Amore y Cassady formaron una alianza con la debutante Carmella. El dúo accidentalmente le había costado a Carmella su trabajo de peluquera, lo que le exigió conseguir un trabajo como luchadora. Carmella tendría su debut televisivo en el ring el 16 de octubre de 2014 episodio de NXT. Entre los entrenadores de NXT, Amore destacó a Bill DeMott y Dusty Rhodes como instrumentales en su entrenamiento y promos respectivamente. El 11 de marzo de 2015 episodio de NXT, Amore y Cassady derrotaron a The Lucha Dragons en una lucha para ser los contendientes #1 por los NXT Tag Team Championship. Durante NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, Amore y Cassady se enfrentaron ante Blake y Murphy por los título en un esfuerzo fallido después de la interferencia de Alexa Bliss. En diciembre, Amore y Cassady comenzaron una rivalidad con Dash y Dawson, donde los desafiaron por los NXT Tag Team Championship durante NXT TakeOver: London y Roadblock sin éxito. El 24 de marzo de 2016, Amore y Cassady se unieron con Apollo Crews para derrotar a Baron Corbin y The Revival. 'Chances por los Raw Tag Team Championship (2016–2017)' En el Raw después de WrestleMania 32, Amore y Cassady debutarían en el roster principal y se enfrentarían ante The Dudley Boyz. Una semana después en SmackDown, Amore y Cassady derrotaron a The Ascension en un torneo para determinar a los contendientes No. 1 por los WWE Tag Team Championship. El equipo pasaría a vencer a los Dudley Boyz en el Raw de la siguiente semana en la semifinal del torneo por equipos, avanzando a la final. En la final, Enzo y Cass se enfrentarían ante los Vaudevillains durante Payback, con la lucha terminando sin decisión después de que Amore sufriera una conmoción cerebral legítima durante la lucha. Durante Money in the Bank, Enzo y Cass se enfrentarían a The New Day, The Vaudevillains y Luke Gallows y Karl Anderson, en una lucha por equipos fatal de cuatro esquinas por los WWE Tag Team Championship, en la cual The New Day retendría sus títulos. El 4 de julio episodio de Raw, Enzo y Cass ayudaron a John Cena, que estaba siendo atacado por The Club, involucrándose en la rivalidad entre Cena y The Club. Durante Battleground, Enzo y Cass se unieron con Cena para derrotar a The Club en una lucha de seis hombres por equipos. En el draft de la WWE de 2016, Enzo y Cass fueron reclutados para Raw. Después de Battleground, Enzo y Cass procedieron a una rivalidad con Kevin Owens y Chris Jericho, que culminaría durante SummerSlam, donde los dos perdieron en contra de Jericho y Owens. thumb|left|220px|Amore en mayo de 2017 El 7 de noviembre episodio de Raw, Enzo y Cass se unieron al Team Raw para la lucha de Eliminación por Equipos Survivor Series 10–on–10 durante Survivor Series, durante el cual Team Raw derrotaría al Team Smackdown. El 21 de noviembre episodio de Raw, después de que Amore fuera sacado del vestuario por Cass como una broma y se encontrara con Lana en el pasillo, Rusev desafiaría a Amore a una lucha más tarde esa noche, en la que Amore sería derrotado rápidamente. La siguiente semana en Raw, Amore derrotaría a Rusev por descalificación. El 5 de diciembre episodio de Raw, después de que Amore defendiera a Lana después de verla a ella y a Rusev discutir en los bastidores, Lana invitó a Amore a su habitación de hotel. Más tarde esa noche, esto se reveló como una trampa cuando Rusev atacaría a Amore en la habitación del hotel. Durante las siguientes semanas, Enzo y Cass tuvieron una rivalidad con Rusev y Jinder Mahal. Amore participaría en el Royal Rumble 2017 ingresando en el número 27, pero fue inmediatamente eliminado por Brock Lesnar. Amore y Cass compitieron en una lucha mortal de cuatro escalas durante WrestleMania 33 por los Raw Tag Team Championship en contra de los campeones defensores Luke Gallows y Karl Anderson, Sheamus y Cesaro, y el regreso de Hardy Boyz (Matt y Jeff Hardy), donde emergieron los Hardy victorioso. La noche siguiente en Raw, Amore y Cass fueron derrotados por Cesaro y Sheamus en una lucha por equipos para determinar a los contendientes #1 por los Raw Tag TEam Championship. El 17 de abril episodio de Raw, Amore y Cass fueron derrotados por Anderson y Gallows. Durante el mes de mayo, Enzo fue repetidamente noqueado por un atacante desconocido. Big Cass pasó a acusar a The Revival, que había sido visto de fondo después de los ataques. La siguiente semana, 5 de junio episodio de Raw, Cass fue encontrado noqueado en los bastidores de la misma manera que Enzo. Más tarde, Cass afirmó que no estaba autorizado para luchar, por lo que Amore se asoció con Big Show en una lucha en contra de Gallows y Anderson, quienes ganaron. La siguiente semana, Cass fue nuevamente noqueada en los bastidores. El afirmó que el atacante tuvo que haber tenido un puño gigante y culpó a Big Show, quien negó haber sido el atacante. El 19 de junio episodio de Raw, el General Manager Kurt Angle intentó exponer al atacante antes de que las imágenes de seguridad encontradas por Corey Graves revelaran que Cass había fingido su propio ataque para alejar la sospecha. Cass admitió esto, expresando su frustración durante su tiempo de trabajo en equipo con Enzo. Cass luego atacaría a Enzo, convirtiendo a Cass en heel y disolviendo el equipo. El 26 de junio episodio de Raw, un Enzo emocional llamó a Cass al ring y los dos aparentemente reconciliados; sin embargo, Cass nuevamente atacaría brutalmente a Enzo en el escenario, consolidando su cambio a heel. En el inaugural pago por visión Great Balls of Fire, Enzo perdería en contra de Cass. Durante SummerSlam, Cass derrotaría a Big Show mientras Enzo estaba suspendido sobre el ring dentro de una jaula de tiburones. Durante la lucha. Enzo se escaparía de la jaula de los tiburones, pero sería atacado rápidamente por Cass. La siguiente noche en Raw, Enzo desafiaría a Cass a una Pelea Callejera Brooklyn, que ganaría después de que el árbitro detuviera la lucha luego de que Cass sufriera una lesión de rodilla legítima. 'Cruiserweight Champion y salida (2017–2018)' El 22 de agosto episodio de 205 Live, Amore hizo su debut en la división de peso crucero y comenzaría enfrentando al WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville. El 5 de septiembre, Amore ganaría una oportunidad títular en contra de Neville por el WWE Cruiserweight Championship durante No Mercy, ganando una lucha fatal de cinco a eliminación que también había involucrando a Cedric Alexander, The Brian Kendrick, Gran Metalik y Tony Nese, permitiendo a Alexander eliminar a los otros competidores antes de robarle la victoria. Durante No Mercy, Amore derrotaría a Neville tras un golpe bajo para ganar el Cruiserweight Champion. Está decisión se tomó debido a la falta de éxito de 205 Live; Vince McMahon pensó que un personaje "fuerte" como Enzo Amore mejoraría la marca, convirtiéndolo en el núcleo del programa. La siguiente noche en Raw, Amore acabaría el show con una "celebración de campeonato", donde el insultaría a la división de peso crucero y declararía que había hecho que 205 Live fuera "relevante" y que el roster de 205 Live estaba "celoso" de sus logros. El también mostraría una cláusula firmada por el General Manager de Raw Kurt Angle, de que si algún peso crucero lo tocaba, ellos perderían sus oportunidades por el título. Después de que Raw concluyera, la división de peso crucero colectivamente lo atacaría. La noche siguiente en 205 Live, Amore apareció con muletas y atacaría a Neville con una muleta, completando un doble cambio entre el y Neville cambiando a heel en el proceso. La siguiente semana en Raw, Amore revelaría otra cláusula de papel que establece que cualquier peso crucero que intentara tocarlo sería despedido. Posteriormente, Kalisto sería presentado como el miembro más nuevo de la división de peso crucero y atacaría a Amore. El 9 de octubre episodio de Raw, Amore perdería el Cruiserweight Champion ante Kalisto en una lucha de leñadores. Sin embargo, recuperaría el título en la revancha durante TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs el 22 de octubre, a través de un piquete de pulgar ilegal en el ojo detrás de la espalda del árbitro. En el pre-show de Survivor Series el 19 de noviembre, Amore defendería con éxito el título en contra de Kalisto. A principios de enero de 2018, Amore no pudo competir debido a la gripe. Amore sería suspendido de WWE el 22 de enero debido a acusaciones de acoso sexual y agresión sexual. Como resultado, su defensa títular programada en contra de Cedric Alexander durante el Royal Rumble fuera cancelada. Amore sería despedido de la WWE al siguiente día y el título quedaría vacante. 'Circuito independiente (2018–presente)' El 9 de junio de 2018, la primera aparición de lucha libre independiente de Arndt se anunció cuando House of Glory Wrestling anunció que Arndt, bajo el nombre de ring Real1, haría una aparición en High Intensity 7 el 17 de agosto de 2018. Carrera musical Bajo el nombre Real1, Arndt comenzaría a perseguir una carrera como rapero en mayo de 2018, lanzando su primera canción titulada "Phoenix" a través de WorldStarHipHop el 28 de mayo de 2018. Más tarde lanzaría otra canción titulada "Bury Me a G" el 7 de junio. Otra media Amore es un personaje jugable en WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, y WWE 2K18. Vida personal Amore reside en Los Ángeles, California. Amore estuvo en una relación con la también luchadora profesional Liv Morgan, sin embargo ellos terminaron luego de una confirmación por parte de Morgan en su Twitter afirmando que ella no era la segunda de nadie, dejando en claro que Amore posiblemente la había engañado. En la vida real, Arndt (Amore) conocería a Bill Morrissey (Cass) cuando Morrissey tenía 15 años, cuando jugaban baloncesto juntos en la Jaula de Manhattan, Nueva York, casi 10 años antes de reunirse en NXT en agosto de 2013. La amistad de Arndt de una década y media con el terminó después de que Cass sufriera una lesión de rodilla legítima y Arndt criticó públicamente a Morrissey por no terminar su lucha después de lesionarse la rodilla. El 22 de enero de 2018, el Departamento de Policía de Phoenix confirmó que Arndt estaba bajo investigación por un presunto asalto sexual que fue denunciado a las autoridades en octubre de 2017. Más tarde ese día, Arndt sería suspendido por la WWE debido a la violación de su política de tolerancia cero en asuntos relacionados con el acoso sexual y la agresión sexual. WWE publicó una declaración indicando que permanecerá suspendido hasta que se resuelva el asunto. En una entrevista el 23 de enero, una mujer acusó a Arndt de violarla en una habitación de hotel en Phoenix, Arizona, el 19 de octubre de 2017. Arndt sería despedido de la WWE ese mismo día, debido a que no informó a WWE de la investigación (más tarde, a través de su abogado, Arndt dijo que no sabía de la investigación hasta que se hizo pública). En Twitter, Arndt "total e inequívocamente" negó las acusaciones en su contra. El 16 de mayo de 2018, el Departamento de Policía de Phoenix cesó su investigación debido a pruebas insuficientes. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Air Enzo'' / Bada Boom Shakalaka (Diving splash) **''DDG'' (Diving DDT) **''JawdonZo'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) *'Con Colin Cassady/Big Cass' **'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' ***''Bada Boom Shakalaka'' (Rocket Launcher) *'Apodos' **"A Certified G and a Bona-Fide Stud" **"Jersey's Finest" **"Realest Champ/Guy in the Room" **"Smacktalker Skywalker" **"Muscles Marinara" *'Managers' **Carmella **The Zo Train (Drew Gulak, Tony Nese, Ariya Daivari, y Noam Dar) *'Temas de entrada' **"Italian Lover" de Raphael Lake (NXT) **"SAWFT is a Sin" de CFO$ interpretado por Enzo Amore (NXT/WWE) Campeonatos y logros *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ubicado en el No. 110 del top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 del 2017 *'WWE' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (2 veces) *'NXT' **Premios Fin de Año de NXT (1 vez) ***Equipo del Año (2015) – con Colin Cassady 'Record en Luchas de Apuestas' : Leer más: Luchas de Apuestas : 1. El aliado de Lefort, Marcus Louis, perdió su cabello después de que Lefort se escapó. Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Enzo Amore en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Enzo Amore en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Canal de Eric Arndt en YouTube *Perfil de Enzo Amore en WWE.com (inglés). Archivado desde el original el 23 de diciembre de 2017. Liberado el 18 de abril de 2018. *Perfil de Enzo Amore en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Enzo Amore en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Enzo Amore en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:Debuts en 2012 Categoría:NXT Categoría:WWE Categoría:House of Glory